That phone call
by scaryand damaged
Summary: Diane called Cary to inform him about that client. This is their conversation. Platonic Cary/Diane. My first time trying anything like this. Please read and review.


**A/N This stuck with me I don't know why or how. It regards Diane's decision to fire Will's client.  
**

* * *

_" No tell him to come 's what Will would do." she told David Lee._

Diane was fuming. On such a day, that jackass wanted to see her. On a day she wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. On a day she lost her best friend. She couldn't remember what her last words to him were. Probably something silly, like "Good Morning" or "How are you?". Maybe even something about a client. She remembered they talked about Candace moving to Florrick/Agos. He had shrugged, saying after the way he had acted during her deposition, she should have left earlier. But that hadn't been the last thing they said. It wasY something else. She remembered he left first for court. Came in her office to say goodbye. She was on the phone and didn't bother hanging up, she just waved at him, She expected to see him a few hours later, after all. There was no need for a goodbye.

She sobbed silently and tried to gather herself. She couldn't bring Will back, but she was going to honor him as long as lived. And she was going to start by showing that jerk that his money couldn't buy him everything. We are vultures, she thought, but there has to be a line somewhere.

She considered where Kleper might go. Her first option was LinkedOdel. The managing partner there was an old classmate, so the conversation was bound to be easy and to the point.

"Could you please tell Ms Odel, that Diane Lockhart wants a word?"

"One moment please."

"Diane, I am terribly sorry. I didn't call because I didn't want to impose.I was waiting until tomorrow."

"Thank you, Rita."

"How are you?"

"Not good." she answers and its true.

"I am sorry, I know how close you and Will were."

"Listen, Rita, I am about to fire a client and I wanted to let you know why, so that you are informed when he comes knocking on your door."

"Ok."

"Bob Kleper, Will's top client, demanded to see me today or he wouldn start making calls."

"Don't worry Diane. This call will go unanswered. We deal with enough dirt every day." Rita said disgusted.

"Thanks Rita, goobye"

"Bye, Diane and again I am sorry."

Her second call was to Florrick/Agos. Alicia would never take Kleper but Alicia was probably somewhere out and she didn't know what Cary knew or would do.

"Cary Agos please?" she asked the receptionist

"He is in a meeting could I take a message?"

"This is Diane Lockhart and it's an emergency. I only need him for 2 minutes"

"Hold on, please."

Cary just ordered that smack and the idiot doctor to sit the hell down and started harassing the doctor about his sexual relationships. He was feeling pretty pissed off, and it had nothing to do with Candace. It had everything to do with Will Gardner. His death had hit me harder than he expected. Jesus, he didn't even like the guy. This made him feel even more guilt. Yet despite personal differences, they had never seen eye to eye he had been an exceptional lawyer, a good person and a role model. Yeah, he got passionate, he was guided by emotion but so was Cary. They both played the zero sum game. They only way to win was for the other party to be guilty.

An assistance knocked timidly on the door, interrupting him.

"Yes?" Cary asked

"Diane Lockhart wants a minute. I said you were in a meeting, but.."

"Which line?" Cary cut in as he picked up the receiver

"2"

"Excuse me, we don't have time for you to take personal calls and this is a deposition." the smack objected.

"Why don't you call the judge and tell him that I accepted a call from Diane Lockhart?" Cary mocked and spun his chair around.

"Hello?" he said then into the receiver

"Cary hello, I hope I am not imposing."

"You are not. I am so sorry, Diane."

"Thanks. Listen I will make this quick, because you are in a meeting. Bob Kleper demanded to see me today or he wouldn start making calls. I am firing him. He is going to call you."

"And I will sent him on an express train to hell. Don't worry I am particurarly succesful in dealing with jackasses today."

"Thanks, Cary."

"Listen, Diane I am sorry. You and Will were my ideal partners, how lawyers should work together. Alicia and I often say that we want to be the new Will and Diane. Whatever came down, I deeply respected both of you." Cary said in one breath.

Diane paused on the line. She swallowed roughly and said

"That means a lot Cary, really. But do not try to be the new Will and Diane. Be Alicia and Cary. That's the best you can be. Oh, dear, Cary I have to go fire a client."

"I feel a tiny bit sorry for the man. Goodbye Diane and hang in there."


End file.
